1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shape simulation apparatus, a shape simulation program, a semiconductor production apparatus, and a semiconductor device production method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist techniques for simulating the wafer surface shape that varies with etching and deposition. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2009-152269 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) illustratively discloses a simulation method that takes into account of how the aperture ratio of the wafer and the effective solid angles of local patterns affect plasma etching. The wafer aperture ratio and the effective solid angles of local patterns will be discussed later. Taking the effects of these parameters into account makes it possible to consider three-dimensionally the effects of the shape of mask patterns on two-dimensional simulation.